


Toy Soldiers

by Esyla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil sexy, I blame Saucery, I might have inhaled nail polish fumes today., Inspired by something else, M/M, Shhh don't tell her, Stiles goes evil, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/Esyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they were making a solider. But he was playing a larger game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



Their mistake had been training him. If they had really thought about it at some point they would have seen that. Seen that trying to turn him into a cold calculating monster might work too well. That he might knowingly bite the hand that feed him. 

It started with little things. Accidents that didn't make sense on the base. Kids in their care kept getting hurt. Never death or real maiming but they were losing their soliders to health issues. 

Then the accidents stopped and people wondered if it was really was an accident. 

Next came the screw ups. Charts got mixed up and suddenly there were viable soilders out there in the mix. Twelve. They lost twelve to pregnancies. Attempting to terminated them failed as well. At ever stage. The doctors were stunned. 

They got worried.

They sent Peter to the base. 

The base stabalizes. Harris gets back to his tests and the children seem to even out. 

Only the nation erupts months later. 

Stiles is sixteen when he begins the end of the world. 

* * *

"You brought your pet." Gerard coughs around the blood.

"Derek's not my pet." Stiles says with a happy smile. 

"He isn't your partner." The president weezes. Stiles thinks it funny that they kept the title President from the old days. He is going to be done with that now. 

"I don't have partners. You made sure of that, your people made sure that I was isolated. Fear of me bonding too easily." Stiles tsked. "You should have left me have friends. You should have let me interact with people outside of Harris and Peter."

"It would have weakened you." Gerard doesn't have much longer. Stiles is rather pleased with how this is all turning out. The government was just so fun to destroy. And personally killing the people who stole him is just icing on the the anarchy cake. 

"Yes. You are right about that. I would have had true compassion." Stiles turnes to Derek, who is standing gaurd in his transformed state. They never should have let the two of them together for even a second, some one should have seen that they would burn the world. "I think I will do this one." Derek shrugs his large furry shoulders.

"What next Stiles? Now that you have destroyed order? What happens to the country? The world? The people need order." Gerard is reaching here. It send a fissure of pleasure down Stiles' spine. He loves it when they beg or try to reason. 

"Now why would I tell you that?" Stiles sighed. Then he reached towards Derek and took the sword from him. It had belonged to the warlord, only fitting he should die in a manner he so revered. 

"You wont rule!" Gerard yelled.

"I don't plan to." Stiles admitted. Then he cut the man in half. When it was done Derek came over and licked the blood off his face and neck lovingly. 

"You know I think we might have missed two or three members of the military subcommitee." Derek purred. 

"You say the nicest things." Stiles kissed him and then set about getting them naked. They always had the best sex after murder. 


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened between.

It really started the day Harris killed Scott. It was part of the experiement of course, the genetic testing went array and suddenly the boy was dead. But Stiles knew better. Knew that they had killed Scott because of him. Because he had grown attached to the other boy. Scott had been an open book, a human incapable of lying to anyone, a trait Stiles had loved. Everyone lied, except for Scott. So Stiles had taken to the other trainee. 

Only Scott was technically a test subject, not a tester like Stiles. And Harris killed him. 

They had worked so hard to make sure that Stiles didn't form attachments to the other children. He needed to be seperate and imparcial.

It had started the day he was taken. They singled him out constantly. Keep him from making friends. Tried to get him to hate the others. And he did, for maybe three hours. When he realized exactly what they were doing. They needed a new mind at the top. A mind that they could mold. Stiles was to be that mind. He needed to be distant. He needed to be unfeeling

He needed to be a sciencist. So they killed Scott. 

Stiles decided he would kill Harris for that. No, he would kill them all for that wrong. 

Scott had been his. They would pay for taking what was his. 

* * *

He met Derek then. Subject D3. He was barely human. Kept in a cage for years after the experiement proved volitle in his genes. Derek could do a full shit, a partical shift and a localized shift. But the process of making him a monster has wiped the human from his mind.

Perhaps that was what drew them. They lack of humanity. Stiles just knows that he looked into those red eyes and saw a kindered spirit. Saw the same soul. Not that any of them had souls. But it was a phrase that seemed to fit. 

"I have been thinking that some changes need to be made." Stiles said to the wolf creature that had once been named Derek Hale. "I think you might be interested."

It would be years before Stiles broke him out. Years before they found that the sight of blood on each other set their pulses racing. 

But in that first moment the ceature nodded and Stiles smiled.

* * *

It was too easy really. Killing without being there. 

He had tried very hard not to kill any of the other children. Not their fault. But any that tatled on his behavior, on his thoughs had to go. Stiles wouldn't miss Jackson. The boy hadn't understood what was really going on here. He had thought he was special and important. 

They replaced Jackson in hours. Stiles made sure the new child understood the status quo. 

* * *

It turned out sex was easy as well. Who would have thought. The others always made it seem like sex would be difficult or hard to come by. 

It wasn't.

Stiles was pleased with his selection when it was all said and done. 

Twelve. That seemed a sufficent donation to the gene pool. 

It was a minor inconvinece to make sure all of this children came to term. It was a bit trickier to keep them out of military hands. He ended up selecting only five of the bunch to be truly safe. 

Besides Harris would be dead before he had the time to figure out who the father of his new lab rats were.

* * *

"You have been causing trouble." Peter Hale said with a wolf smile. 

"Oh?" Stiles asked looking up from his notes

"I know it's you." Peter frowned. He wasn't sure. How excellent.

"That's nice." Stiles went back to the tests. 

* * *

Harris died when Isaac Lahey broke his restraints on the operating table.

It was purely an accident. None of the tests had shown that Lahey had porgressed that far into the transformation. 

There were also several babies missing after the incident. Which was unfortunate because they had shown promising genetics. 

Stiles at the age of sixteen was given control of the lab. 

* * *

Peter sadly died in his sleep. 

His own transformation triggered during his sleep cycle in the pressure chamber.

There was nothing anyone could have done. 

Stiles left Derek out of his cage to celebrate. 

It end messily. In a good way.

* * *

"Ready for a bigger game?" Stiles asked the man. Derek's eyes went red. Stiles smiled. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the book "Ender's Game" and this is basically turned into what would happen if Stiles was Peter Wiggan. Well maybe not all Peter because Peter was so power crazed that he became good in the end. Stiles is more Ender if they had killed Valentine.   
> Also who didn't want to punch Graft the whole book? I can't have been the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading The Deft Ones, and I was like "Stiles, fucking kill everyone for this!" ........so I did.


End file.
